Those with Wings
by Moonriver-Shining
Summary: River creates her very own angel and enters the amazing world of angelic layer.


**Title: Those with Wings  
Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe  
Series: Angelic Layer, Chobits  
Warnings: swearing, lots and lots of swearing**

**

* * *

**

Welcome to chapter one of Those with Wings! I hope you like it. Not much to disclaim, but yeah I own nothing taken from namedanime/ manga.

* * *

_Welcome to this world_

_A world of wings_

_Where angels are abundant_

_Among so many things_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Arg! Make it shut up!"

"You shut up, it's time to wake up or I'll hit you with this frying pan!"

River opened her eyes sleepily grabbing around the table for her glasses. After slipping them on Moonriver came into view, her silver hair tied into a long pony tail, and her silver eyes glaring into her. She wore a loose black dress that went to her knees, and in her hand a large frying pan that looked hot from cooking. "Oh my god! You didn't try to cook did you!" River shouted jumping out of bed, her brown hair flying up behind her, her brown eyes getting big.

"Calm the fuck down. I had the persocom do it." Moonriver said touching the pan on the bottom, her finger turning red. "Get dressed."

"What time is it?" River said grabbing a brush trying to untangle her hair.

"It's time for you to move your ass and go to school that's what time it is." Moonriver said walking back to the kitchen.

River looked grumpily at the doorway. "Why do I have to live with her?" she said throwing the brush on the bed and walking over to grab out her school uniform. Normally her uniform would be a skirt; you know the whole small skirt that when the wind blows… well yeah. Anyway Moonriver decided that the skirt was stupid and beat the principle over the head with a paper weight from the principle's desk until she agreed to allow River to wear a long skirt. There had been much shouting on Moonriver's part, and a lot of screaming on the part of everyone else in her way.

"FOR THE LAST TIME STOP MESSING WITH MY HAIR YOU ASSHOLE!"

"SHUT UP GIRLY BOY!"

"HAG!"

"Dear god Moonriver and Brother are fighting again." River sighed pulling on her shoes. She walked out of her room to see Moonriver pulling Akki by the hair. He was River's brother, thus they looked quite alike. He had brown hair like her, but a bit lighter, and brown eyes the same hue. He had long hair which he would usually have tied to a side ponytail which Moonriver had pulled out and was threatening Akki with the scissors. Despite them being siblings the two had completely different ideas about how to dress. Akki was always getting in trouble for not wearing his uniform as school, but after Moonriver threatening to bomb the school they left the issue well alone. So thus he wore a suit with a black tie with die stitched onto it.

"Moonriver leave him alone!" River shouted grabbing the scissors.

Akki smiled evilly at Moonriver, his smile saying that he won.

Moonriver glared back at him, still tugging at his hair. "You think you've won girly boy? I'm going to make the next few days living hell for you!" she snarled.

Akki ignored her, retying his hair into a side ponytail.

"Both of you get out! Go to school!" Moonriver shouted throwing a plate at the wall.

Akki and River ran out the front door fearing the wrath of Moonriver. Once they were well away from the house they slowed to a walk.

"Hey Akki have you heard of Angelic Layer?" River said.

"Yeah, why?" he said looking up at the clouds.

"I was thinking of getting one. They seem so cool."

"They're a waste of money if you ask me."

"You're no fun! Next time I'll let Moonriver chop off your hair!" River said running.

"Hey wait!" Akki shouted after her running too.

* * *

Author note: As we all know important things are suppose to happen at the evil school, but since I'm a lazy loser who thinks school is the stupidest thing on earth we are going to conveniently skip that part. 

Moonriver: Idiot.

* * *

River sat on the steps outside the school waiting for Cree to get out from detention. She sighed pulling out her wallet counting her money. "I should have enough. God I hope I do. I want an angel so bad. I even know what I'll name her." She said. 

"So you want an angel River? How funny." Cree said appearing behind her.

"AH!" River shouted jumping up. She looked up at Cree. She had brown hair with lavender ends, her eyes brown. She wore a black shirt with a long black skirt. Teachers tended to yell at her for wearing the wrong color but she really didn't care.

"So you want to get into Angelic layer? Why?"

"I dunno I just want to try it. Those angels are so cool!"

"Well be prepared to throw down big money." Cree said laughing. "Let's go then."

River sighed trailing behind Cree. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be hard?"

"Cause it will. There are some strong players out there." Cree said hopping along. "Here we are!" she said stopping in front of Piffle Princess. The two walked into the store looking around. There were all manner of toys, but there was a big display for Angelic Layer. Cree led River over and started throwing boxes and boxes of stuff she would need.

"Cree how do you know I need all this stuff?"

"It's common knowledge loser." Cree said smiling.

"If it's so common how come I don't know it!" River said.

"You're just stupid when it comes to games River. Don't worry." Cree said petting her.

"I AM NOT A DOG!" River shouted.

"By the way how's Akki?"

"Stupid." River said putting the boxes on the counter and pulling out her wallet.

"Ok what did you fight over this time?" Cree said.

"He said Angelic Layer was a waste of money."

"Let me guess, you said you'd let Moonriver chop his hair off."

"Don't I always?"

River looked at the total rung up on the register. "…You've got to be kidding me." She said.

"No miss."

River sighed pulling out the money. "Moonriver will kill me for this later on." She said.

Cree was too busy laughing.

River sunk into the hot water of the bath with a sigh. Moonriver had yelled at her for the last hour, saying that she had wasted her money on a toy, and that she wasn't always going to give her money. The hot water felt nice after a long day of yelling and running about. On the edge of the bath was her unopened angel egg. She reached over and picked it up, looking at the small doll inside. The instruction booklet was made of plastic and thus sat on the edge of the bath as well. The instructions had said to open it in a place with a drain.

"Your egg is filled with a shock absorbent liquid. Open it in a bathroom or some place with a drain." River read quietly to herself. "The shock absorbent liquid is not edible. Small Children must take caution not to ingest it by accident. Be sure an adult is present when the egg is open… Well that's great and all, but I am not a "small children", and besides can Moonriver really be considered an adult the way she acts?"

River popped open the egg, the liquid spilling out. She pulled out the doll, turning out the shower head letting the water run over the doll. "She's kinda scary without any clothes or hair." She said laughing. After cleaning off her angel she finished up her bath.

After drying off and getting into some pjs River resumed her angel making. She ripped open the package containing hair, which she had chosen to be a medium blue. "Scissors are required to cut the angels hair. Young children should not attempt this step without adult supervision. Again I raise the question can Moonriver really be considered an adult." River said. "Well here goes nothing."

She put the long hair on her angel and picked up the scissors and started to snip away. After awhile she had cut the hair into a slope like way, short in the back becoming longer in the front. The bangs were short except on the side were it was longer than all her other hair. She had tied buns onto the sides with two cords used to control the angel. She smiled. "It looks good." She said putting it down to set up the computer used to put on the settings.

After plugging in what seemed like hundreds of cords River put on the two rings over the thing that would hold the angel. The two rings repelled from each other and created a cylinder of light. She stared in wonder. "This is so cool, no way it's a waste of money." She said putting her angel into the cylinder. "It's time to choose what kind of angel you want. Do you want speed or power? Lightweight or heavyweight? Select you parameters." The screen showed selection for eye shape and eye color as well as selection for how much weight, speed, power, strength and hp the angel will have.

"Let's see." River said pushing buttons. In the end she chose an ice blue round eye shape with high speed, very light with high hp and the rest at near medium.

"Please name you angel." Popped up across the screen along with letters. "I know just what I want to name her." River said smiling. "Ora!" Ora came out of the cylinder and opened her eyes for a moment. They closed soon afterwards but that didn't take the magic out of the moment for River.

.:End chapter 1:.


End file.
